Intraducible
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Algunas veces la palabra para describir un momento de la vida no tiene traducción [Colección de historias basadas en la actividad de Proyecto 1-8 "escribe a partir de una palabra"] Capitulo 2:Komorebi (con Kari)
1. Nokia, Ukijo

**Palabra:** Ukijo

 **Lista:** 5/B

 **Significado:** Literalmente "el mundo flotante", vivir el momento, sin preocuparse por los problemas de la vida.

 **Personajes:** Nokia

 **Universo:** Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth [Si no han jugado el juego y quieren leer no hay problema por los spoiler porque esto ocurre incluso antes de que pongas nombre a tu avatar… incluso estoy describiendo algo más de lo usual porque es una escena que me parece incluso para quienes juegan pasa desapercibida.]

* * *

 **Ukijo**

Como cualquier otro día Nokia ingresó en la sala de chat donde ya otros de los avatares se encontraban presentes conversando sobre lo que había ocurrido en sus días. La sala como tal era únicamente una plataforma circular que flotaba en medio de una espacio vacío junto a las otras salas con los avatares sentados en ellas. Cuando el último de sus amigos virtuales apareció decidió que era momento de hacer su pregunta.

Así Akkino, el avatar de Nokia, movió la cabeza a un lado cuando se animó a preguntar por los digimon, una palabra que había escuchado más temprano ese día, y para su suerte algunos de sus compañeros parecían saber algo sobre ellos. Atentamente los escuchó hablando de cómo eran programas usados por hackers para robar información a lo cual gritó agitando la cabeza de su avatar por cuan loco sonaba lo que el mayor del grupo acababa de decir. Conforme avanzaba la información no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y preguntar curiosa sobre cómo era posible que un digimon, un programa, caminara. Saber que esos temibles programas contaban con avatares cuya apariencia les dio su nombre de monstruos digitales la emocionó.

Fue entonces cuando la mascota de EDEN apareció serruchando el piso causando que saltara en una mezcla de emoción y miedo. Durante un segundo había creído que era un digimon el cual se había infiltrado para robarle su cuenta sin embargo cuando la impresión pasó permitiéndole reconocer a la mascota aprovechó para bromear incapaz de contener su risa.

Cuando algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a cuestionar a la mascota, informándole que era una sala privada, una duda apareció en su mente. Un tanto decepcionada le preguntó si se trataba de uno de aquellos peligrosos hackers a lo cual la mascota lo confirmó presentándose como uno que les daría un regalo si iban a EDEN mañana o de lo contrario les hackearía sus cuentas. Todas sus palabras fueran dichas con una sonrisa constándole creerle iniciando una nueva discusión en su grupo una vez se marcó.

– Suena divertido, ¿no? Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

Dijo Nokia saltando con su avatar tratando de imaginarse que tipo de regarlo le iban a entregar aguatando la respiración en espera de una respuesta. Los segundos pasaban sin que ninguno diera respuesta a lo cual no pudo evitar preguntarles si se habían acobardado. Cuando un nuevo silencio siguió elevó su tono no pudiendo creer que iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad de conocer a un verdadero hacker.

De repente Blue Box dijo que iría con ella a lo cual no en un tono juguetón comentó sobre cuán súbito era que la invitara a una cita. Era un cambio de eventos imprevisto que le hizo sonrojar sonriendo mostrando los dientes, una expresión que su avatar no podía imitar, riéndose cuando Blue Box no pegó sus palabras. Habiendo tenido éxito de involucrar a uno en su aventura volvió a preguntar emocionada si había otro interesado logrando que todos se marcharan desistiendo de su idea, con excepción de otro de sus amigos.

Orgullosa de lo que había logrado y habiendo acordado un punto de reunión continuó hablando con ellos sobre los otros temas que había traído para discutir en el chat.


	2. Kari, Komorebi

**Palabra:** Komorebi **Lista:** 1/B **Significado:** Rayos de sol que se filtran entre los árboles.

 **Personaje:** Kari **Universo:** Digimon Adventure 02, epilogo.

* * *

 **Komorebi**

Kari tarareó cargando un grupo de papeles contra su pecho con una mano y su bolso en otra mientras se adentraba en el parque soltando un suspiro al encontrar su árbol. Con cuidado de no manchar los papales se sentó bajo su sombra sacando de su bolso un lápiz con el cual comenzó a revisar los exámenes. En el fondo podía escuchar a un grupo de niños y digimon jugando haciéndola sonreír.

Tomándose una pausa de la rutina que inició cuando comenzó a trabajar cuatro años atrás inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo los rayos del sol de la tarde que se filtraban entre las ramas disfrutó el momento que le recordaba que su sueño se había hecho realidad.


End file.
